Here and Now
by KeepTheFaith
Summary: Complete, more dancing between Buffy and Spike as they try to deal with the consequences of their attraction, Sequel to The Big Bad Wolf


Title: Here and Now

Author: KeepTheFaith (Laura)

Feedback: May be provided here or sent to aeryncrichton@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and ME, I'm just borrowing them

Spoilers: Set during season 4, after "Fear Itself"

Pairings: Buffy / Spike

Rating: R

Subject: Complete, more dancing between Buffy and Spike as they try to deal with the consequences of their attraction, Sequel to The Big Bad Wolf

****

Here and Now

**__**

Spike's Crypt

__

"So you mind tellin' me why you really came here tonight?"

Spike's question was met with stony silence, as Buffy turned on her heel to leave his cobwebby crypt.

Spike's hand reached out to whirl Buffy around in her tracks.

"I'm bloody well talking to you Slayer," Spike said, his scarred brow cocked in a unmistakable question mark.

Buffy wrenched her arm from Spike's grasp and tried to think of an excuse. One that he'd buy. Not one was coming to mind, unfortunately.

"I'm waiting," Spike said.

As if that fact weren't painfully obvious. Goose bumps of anticipation prickled her skin as she noted the evidence of just how much he wanted her, every bit as much as she wanted him. All over again.

One quick shag, as he called it, wasn't nearly enough. It only left her aching for more.

No amount of, _bad Buffy's _would be enough to convince her that she didn't want him, when she did. More than just a little bit.

The fact that Spike's touch had satisfied her more completely than either one of her other lovers had, didn't help. It only made her edgier to find out if he could fill her up and make her tremble that way all over again. Just being in the same room with him was making her palms all sweaty. Her mouth had gone dry as the dessert. It was as though her body couldn't decide which reaction was called for.

"This is wrong," she whispered.

Spike didn't appear surprised by her words, although he'd always been a hard one to read. He liked to fight. Liked to kill. She needed to keep reminding herself of that one. _He'd as soon kill you as shag you Buffy. Letting down your guard is an invitation to feed. _

"If that's all you've got to say luv, there's the door." Spike pointed at the wide open entrance to his crypt.

"You're the one that stopped me from leaving in the first place," Buffy pointed out. Figuring out what Spike wanted seemed to beyond her powers of reason, especially now.

Spike stood with his arms wide open. "Well, no one's bloody well stopping you now are they?"

Buffy shook her head and looked down at her expensive red heels. She looked over her shoulder at the door, then she looked back at Spike. Her gaze locked with Spike's ice blue eyes, which were shimmering with the kind of heat that could keep her warm for days. "I don't know why I came here."

"Want me to soddin' tell you why you came?" Spike asked. "Same reason I almost went back to your house tonight."

"Wait a minute Spike. When did you go to my house?"

"Earlier. Your mum told me where to find you... and mentioned what you were wearing." Spike's voice was a low purr washing over her skin like the soft slide of velvet over skin.

Buffy's incredulous stare was enough to start Spike laughing.

"How did you think I found you?"

Buffy shrugged. "Can't say that the how crossed my mind. If it had, I'd have figured you for getting information from some demon or minion, rather than from my mom. You didn't do anything to her did you?" she inquired, suddenly worried and ready to bolt.

  
"Nah, that's more Angelus' style than mine," Spike answered. "I like your mum. She's a nice lady. I've got no reason to hurt her. So, you were saying...."

"My first thought was how to fight you and win. After that...." There was nothing on earth that could persuade her to complete that thought out loud. Not that there was any need to, since they were both well aware of how their actions had veered off from their intensions.

"Wolf got your tongue, little lady?" Spike teased.

Buffy blushed scarlet all the way to her earlobes.

"The big bad wolf could lick it and make it all better," Spike promised. The low burr of his voice held a seductive edge that sliced through Buffy's defenses as readily as a stake through a vampire's heart.

Buffy was ready to turn and run for the door, only Spike got there first and closed it with an echoing clang. It would take a fight to get out of here now. Spike circled her in an ever shrinking arc, forcing her to follow his progress with her eyes until she had to pivot on her foot to keep him in view. Each gliding step had him landing on the balls of his feet ready to move in closer or dart out of the way should she decide to attack. He was playing with dangerous prey, the kind that wasn't simply food, but could fight back and kill an unwary predator.

No way. She was not going to let Spike treat her like food. This... whatever it was, had already gone to far. It wasn't going to happen again. Despite the basement incident or maybe because of it, she couldn't afford to let this go any further. No more dangerous games with the big bad. Spike might decide it was more fun to eat her. And then she'd be dead Buffy. She'd done dead Buffy once already. Twice was definitely something she planned to avoid for a good long while.

While Buffy was having a conversation with herself, Spike had insinuated himself ever closer to her. He even reached out to play with a lock of Buffy's long blonde hair. Spike looped it around his finger, half-mesmerized by the texture of the soft strands between his fingers and enthralled with the way it looked wrapped around his index finger.

Buffy's backhand blow came out of nowhere and knocked Spike out of his dreamy haze. The abrupt wrench yanked her head in the opposite direction as her hair pulled free from his grasp. She stumbled back a couple of steps, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"So you wanna fight Slayer?" Spike asked. "I'm ready to go. Are you?" His lip curled into a taunting sneer, daring her... goading her, egging her on beyond reason.

Buffy unconsciously dropped into a fighting stance and waited for Spike's attack. 

Her thoughts weren't on fighting though. Buffy wasn't even sure she wanted to fight Spike, because he was just so... so... so... sexy. _Oh, yeah. No, that wasn't it. He was so... frustrating. Yeah, that was definitely it._

She waited and watched as he circled closer and closer. But he didn't throw a punch. It was as if he were waiting for her to attack him first. And that just didn't make sense. He was the big bad. Wasn't he always telling her so?  
  
Spike hadn't seemed so much the big bad earlier, more like a rescuing white knight. And then definitely something else. But this was just wrong.

"Why were you looking for me?" Buffy asked. "Earlier tonight."

Spike stopped his circling and stood still, started by Buffy's unexpected question. "I was looking for a fight luv. Thought that's what you wanted too."

"You didn't fight me before," Buffy began, still clearly confused by Spike's most irregular behavior.

Spike shrugged. "You were in danger. I was there. Didn't figure it was fair for those blighters to finish you off when we've been fightin' for so long."  
  
Buffy realized she hadn't actually thanked Spike earlier, unless you counted their actions later as thanks. Blood rushed to her cheeks at the realization and she mumbled, "thanks."  
  
"For what?" Spike asked.

"Helping me. Maybe even saving me," Buffy admitted in a low tone. "I'm not saying I couldn't have saved myself, just...." Buffy shifted her left shoulder in a half shrug.

"You're welcome." 

Spike reached out and grasped Buffy's arm before she could make a move to leave again. He reeled her in close, winding his arms around her loosely. She could get free... if that's what she really wanted. But there'd be no denying that whatever she did now, was done of her own free will. Just like it had been earlier.

With almost agonizing slowness, Buffy watched Spike's mouth descend toward hers. She swallowed before she tipped her head to meet his lips with her own. When his searching tongue caressed her lower lip, she opened her mouth to him without further demur.

Spike's hands found the strings that held her costume cape in place and slipped the bow, letting the fabric slip from her back onto the ground. His cool hands caressed the bare skin from her shoulders down to her wrists, sending a delicious frisson down her spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of his skin against hers. Thumbs brushed over the pulse points at her wrists, detecting an almost imperceptible surge in her heart rate.

He raised the back of each of her wrists to his lips and kissed them with a wanton thoroughness that was shocking in its gentleness. She had never realized that her wrists were an erogenous zone before. Spike's every teasing touch or glancing caress sent a surge of molten lava straight to her melting core. It was glorious... but it was also untamed and dangerous. 

When Spike freed her wrists, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another soul shattering kiss. There was no way she was going to let him go. She couldn't even if she'd wanted to, because he was holding her in a vise grip. One that she had no desire to escape.

Spike felt Buffy's tugging dislodge his t-shirt from where it had been tucked into his jeans. He stepped back a bit to allow her to pull it off and discard it. Soft fingers explored the smooth planes of his chest before they spanned his ribcage and feathered over his back, attempting to pull him closer.

Before he let her reel him back in, agile fingers found the back tab of her zipper and pulled it down. Thumbs tickled lightly behind the back of her ears, then skun down each side of her silken neck. Fingers tangled with fabric as he tugged her dress forward, disentangling her arms and letting it slither down over her hips, to land in a pile at her feet.

"Very nice, luv," Spike said, drawing a finger over the top edge of the red lace of her demi-bra, as he helped her step out of her discarded dress. "A matching set, hmm. I'm almost sorry I left the panties behind earlier. " His comment directed at the underwear he'd discarded when he'd made love to her in the basement of the frat house earlier tonight. It seemed a cross between eternity and mere seconds since that moment. Her sandy thatch was dripping with dew, even before his other hand slipped between her legs. "Very naughty, which is very nice... for me." Two of Spike's agile fingers slipped easily into her wet depths, while his thumb circled, but was careful not to brush against her exposed jewel.

Buffy was panting as though she'd just finished a marathon as she fumbled with Spike's belt buckle. He freed it easily then dispatched the buttons of his jeans, allowing her to pull them off at her leisure after he'd kicked off his boots.

With the flick of two fingers he had the front closure of her bra snapped open. With his free hand he cupped her right breast in his hand, while he bent to lave her other nipple with his tongue.

Spike backed her up inch by inch, taking little baby steps to avoid losing contact, until she was pressed up against the side of one of the tombs. His fingers continued playing inside her until he felt her walls tremble uncontrollably. About then he was sure she was glad to have something to lean against or she might have given way.

He loved the way she went all boneless and melty after she came. How anyone had ever walked away from Buffy was beyond him. She was sucking him in with her grass green eyes and cotton candy lips. Angel was a fool and that Parker prat who'd had her once and walked away, was an even bigger git. All the better for him. Because Buffy was made for him.

Spike spread his leather duster on top of the tomb, then he picked up Buffy to set her down on top of that. It wasn't much better than the concrete of the top slab over the tomb, but it was something. To protect her skin which was a bit more tender than his own.

When he settled himself on top of Buffy, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him inside with one quick thrust. He gasped at the sensation of once again being enfolded in Buffy. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. She was so smooth, so wet, so ready for him. Buffy met each of his thrusts with equal force, swiftly sending them both over the abyss into a staggering climax that left them trembling, wrapped up in each other.

She was a bloody miracle. Being with her was a bloody miracle. 

One he definitely didn't want to ever end.

The End

While this could be read as a stand alone, even though it's a sequel to The Big, Bad Wolf, I've got yet another sequel in the works. I've even got a title for it - Blood Loss. So, if you want it, let me know what you think of this story, cause I really want to know. Thanks.


End file.
